Breaking Point
by SegaGenesis1
Summary: Takes place during GoF after the 'Potter stinks' pins come out but before the first trial, Snape has been watching Harry and during dinner something finally pushes him to defend the boy in his own way. Drarry
1. Snape Snaps

So I think as much as Professor Snape doesn't like Harry because he's James's son he still cares somewhat about him because he's also Lily's son. Plus, I did wish someone would have spoken up for Harry in the movie, and yes I added a bit of Drarry.

* * *

Severus shut his eyes and concentrated on eating while trying to ignore the snickering of students and the occasional shout from one table to another. Looking up he focused on the one boy not partaking in his companions juvenile tendencies. Harry Potter, the one who though is surrounded by many is still sitting alone.

'_Annoying little brats.'_ Ever since the goblet had spat out the boys name, little by little the students started to isolate him. Including his little band of friends.

'_Except Weasley, if i'm correct they stopped sitting together right after he was chosen.' _Letting his tired eyes wander over the students he saw that the little trio was indeed separated, Hermione sat not by either of them but somewhere in between the two. Weasley sat closer to the middle of his table and Potter sat close to the head table. Letting a sneer fix its way onto his face, Severus looked down to his plate.

'_This tournament is not a game that should be played alone.'_ Feeling his headache worsen Severus couldn't help send a curse towards whoever set up the triwizard tournament. Since the damn thing began the students have been more rowdier than usual, placing bets on who would win, creating an anti-Potter campaign, the break-up of the golden trio. Severus was reaching his breaking point, even if Potter is James's son, he is also Lily's.

Looking up to see one of his students throw something at the boys back was the breaking point. Slamming his hand onto the table, Severus stood and moved towards his misbehaving house. Pulling out his wand he gave one flick of his wrist and a quick spell.

"Accio pins." All of the 'Potter-stinks' pins instantly flew towards Severus's person.

"Professor-"

"Zip it." Those two words silenced all murmuring and sudden questions.

"You are students of the Slytherin House, whether you like the other houses or not is up to you." Severus let his gaze fall on a majority of his students that were especially acting out. Stopping to stare in Draco's direction long enough to see his godson with his head slightly hanging.

However, in the Great Hall passing through those doors you respect your fellow student - you do _not_ throw anything at anyone in any house, because when you come in here and sit you are representing your house in front of your Headmaster and the other teachers." Turning to face the rest of the students, Severus ignored Potter's baffled and awed expression.

"This goes to the rest of you as well, but as I am not your head of house -thank Salazar - it is not my place to enforce this behavior on you." Looking towards the head table, Severus caught a hidden smile on the headmasters face and a range of other expressions on the teachers and visiting headmaster and mistresses faces. Unexpectedly, a laugh broke through the silence and brought the attention back to one Harry Potter.

"Did something I say amuse you Mr. Potter?" Harry stared at his professor with a hand covering his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, Severus stared back expectantly.

"Sorry, its just I pictured you being the head of house for all four houses." He explained putting his hands in his lap and playing with the edge of his robe.

"And that was amusing." Shaking his head Harry looked away from his teacher.

"No, what was amusing was the thought of you hexing a lot of students because of all the headaches." Severus smirked at the picture that explanation brought to mind.

"As I said, thank Salazar I am only in charge of Slytherin." Harry nodded his head in agreement with his teacher, ignoring the looks of surprise and shock from the other students. Nodding his head towards Harry, Severus walked back towards his seat and now cold food. Stopping for a moment to look back at his house.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will apologize to Potter and I will see you in detention for the next week. Also 50 points from Slytherin and 100 from Gryffindor." Silence broken, shouts from both houses filled the room. "Slytherin loses points for rude behavior in front of the headmaster and visiting headmasters." One Gryffindor that Severus did not recognize stood up.

"Why did you take so many points from Gryffindor sir, we didn't even do anything." Looking at the boy for a moment, Severus shifted his gaze to look straight at Harry.

"For leaving one of your own in to fend for himself in the snake pit," looking back at the shocked student he added with a sneer. "And for giving me a blasted migraine."

Harry watched his professor walk back to his seat and began eating his food.

'_Must have gone cold by now.'_ Turning to eat his own food he spotted a small paper dove by his plate. Looking around Harry only caught the saddened gaze of Hermione and Ron and multiple shamefaced expression on a couple others. Other than that no one seems to be watching him, so he opened the letter.

_Sorry for tossing the paper at you, but Zabini_

_was trying to read._

_\- D_

Looking around Harry found the crumpled up paper that had started it all. Opening it, Harry quickly excused himself and walked hurriedly out of the great hall. Keeping his head down and fighting off a blush that could rival Ron's hair, Harry missed the smirk Draco sent his way.

_Care to help me tame my snake tonight? _

_\- D_


	2. Draco's Snake

"Never before, have I ever seen Snape act like that." Draco spoke as Harry entered the astronomy tower. Folding his father's cloak and placing it on the ground Harry nodded in agreement before moving to wrap his arms around his 'enemy'.

"Personally, I think it was migraine induced madness." Draco looked down at him in confusion.

"Snape has been more snappish of late since the games started, especially towards the gryffin's." Snorting Draco held Harry tighter.

"I don't blame him for that honestly, blimey even the damn twins were accepting bets against you in the dragon event!"

"Really, did you bet against me?" Harry asked nuzzling into Draco's neck as he scoffed.

"Of course, it is expected of me - although if it means anything I had a ravenclaw bet double what I did for you to win." Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Draco smiled into the kiss and started moving Harry back towards the wall.

"Have you been able to figure out what the egg is?" Shaking his head, Harry dragged his hands down Draco's robes.

"Dray, I have Ron and Hermione helping me to figure it out, I came up here though to get away from all this tournament talk." Harry whined and dropped his head on Draco's chest. Chuckling, Draco kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Glad to know the trio is back together, also I thought you came up here to help me tame something." Harry smiled as his face heated up, until he heard a distinctive hiss come from a corner. Lifting his head Harry stared passed Draco and into the dark room.

"Dray, were you being serious about taming your snake - like an actual snake?" Draco let out a pained groan and lay his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Sadly, yes. The bloody thing keeps acting up and now he follows me everywhere." Laughing lightly, Harry moved around Draco and walked slowly towards the dark green boa constrictor.

"_Hello, what's your name?"_ Draco repressed a shudder at Harry's voice. Though he doesn't understand what Harry is saying, his voice never sounded so sexy. The boa raised its head before tipping it forward.

"_Loki." _Harry raised an eyebrow at Loki before turning back to Draco.

"Loki?"

"I had him for a week before I could think of a name, he ended up creating a lot of mischief that my father compared him to Loki - the name seemed to fit." Harry nodded and turned back to come face to face with Loki. Eyes widening, Harry changed his position from slightly bending down to slowly sitting down.

"_So did you have a name before Draco had named you?" _Loki nodded and looked to Draco.

"_Before the boy, I was kept by a man who called me Demon."_ Loki slithered up and around Harry's shoulders as if about to tell him a secret. Draco watched with tensed muscles, worried his snake might bite Harry. Loki never really seemed fond of strangers.

"_I do not hate my new caretaker and I prefer my new name, I just do not like that he is a child still." _Harry let out a conceding 'hmm' and moved to pick up the boa. Turning to face Draco, Harry smiled at him.

"He isn't comfortable knowing his caretaker is still a child when he apparently is an adult, at least in snake years." Draco let out a sigh of relief and sent an annoyed glance at Loki.

"Honestly, I believe my father had gotten Loki to babysit me since he was an older snake." Loki quirked his head.

"_If that was the parents goal, then that would be an easier task to accomplish."_ Harry waited as Loki thought over the new information. Nodding his head, Loki slithered down Harry's arm and waited for the boy to place him on the floor. Confused Harry stared at the retreating form of the snake.

"_Where are you going, Loki?" _Without looking back Loki continued on his way as he answered.

"_If I am to be taking care of my charge then I should start by allowing him and his mate to finish what was started earlier, I shall be sure to keep away any unwanted visitors." _Harry blushed bright red at Loki's words. Draco came up to his lover as he tensed.

"What did Loki say." Clearing his throat, Harry tried to calm his heart.

"Uh, well - he…" Harry trailed off and Draco tried to hide a smirk.

"Harry, what did my snake say?" Ignoring the question and the rising heat, Harry turned to Draco and decided he didn't like that smirk right now. Moving up to his boyfriend, he made sure Loki was passed the first steps before he grabbed his boyfriend's collar and slammed their lips together. Draco reacted and pulled Harry towards him, backing up until they hit a wall.

Turning them around Draco let his hands wander down to Harry's ass, giving the boy a light squeeze. Harry let out a groan and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. Letting his hands go lower, Draco gripped Harry's thigh and picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Both boys broke the kiss and let out a groan. Moving to nibble on Harry's neck, Draco asked his question again.

"So, want to tell me now what Loki said to make you blush so handsomely?" Harry nipped at Draco's ear.

"Hah, he said that - hnn, he would keep watch." Harry let out a moan and arched his back when Draco bit into his neck. That was going to leave a mark.

"Well, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought." Draco said as he pulled back to admire his work on Harry's neck. Looking up into bright green eyes and kiss bruised lips, Draco lost himself to the moment.

"Well, I'll have to thank my father for him then." He smiled and pulled Harry in for another kiss, losing themselves to each other and the fevered touches.

Gathering their clothes Harry remembered what Loki had called him, a small smile gracing his lips as he glanced at Draco. The blond boy returned the gaze and caught the expression.

"You seem happy." Smirking the boy walked up to Harry to help with his tie.

"It was just something Loki said." Curiosity filled Draco in an instant, nothing ever fazed the green eyed boy. Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy Draco just held him as he spoke.

"Come on cutie, tell me what he said." Harry pulled away and started buttoning Draco's shirt as he spoke.

"Well, Loki said if he was to take care of you then he should start by letting his charge and _mate_ finish what was started." Draco stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

"Dray?" Shaking his head, Draco continued to hold onto Harry.

"Promise me something Harry." Leaning onto his chest Harry nodded his head. "Promise me that whatever challenge you face in the tournament you'll come back to me." Draco's hold on Harry tightened to where he couldn't move or see his lover's face. Returning the embrace Harry spoke.

"I can't promise that but I can promise that nothing can keep me away from you." A hiss sounded behind them by the stairs. Looking behind him, Harry was able to spot Loki's eyes.

"_The cat that wanders the halls just passed."_ Looking up Harry gave him a light smile.

"Except Filch, who is on his way up." Draco's eyes widened and both boys returned to finding and replacing their clothes. Loki slithered down the steps deciding to wait for the boy outside and make sure to keep the man and his cat away. Pausing for a moment to speak with Harry.

"_Mr. Potter."_

"_Yes?" _Harry answered as he struggled to put on a shoe while putting on his robe.

"_Thank you for helping my charge to tame his snake."_ Loki slithered away as he heard smothered laughter behind him followed by a resounding thud.

"Harry, bloody hell, what did he say now? Harry, stop laughing and get up - Filch is coming!" Loki chuckled to himself and looked forward to seeing the boys in the morning, for now he had a man and cat to scare away.


	3. Detention

Severus cast a quick tempus charm before gathering his things and getting ready to release his charge. Silently opening the door, he noticed his godsons head buried in his arms asleep and piles of parchment scattered on the desk and some scrunched around on the floor. Letting out a sigh, the man entered his classroom and walked up to the sleeping boy. About to wake him, he was stopped by a soft knocking on his door. Detention is done, and to his knowledge he only had one student but if he had had another then that person is in for double detentions.

Grimacing Severus put off waking his godson. Walking briskly to open the door, he is met with the sheepish figure of one Harry Potter. Green eyes widened as the met with obsidian ones.

"Professor Snape." Arching an eyebrow Severus tried to hide a smirk.

"Mr. Potter, detention is over now. I hope you weren't absent for it?" Harry looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. Shaking his head furiously he started to explain his presence.

"Sorry, no I didn't have detention - at least not today, I actually came to see if Dra- I mean if Malfoy was still here?" Harry said as he inched a little to right to see into the classroom. Severus tried not to laugh and was amazed he succeeded. Leaning against the doorframe he blocked Harry's view earning him a pout.

'_Bloody hell has the boy always been this transparent?'_

"And what may I ask do you need Mr. Malfoy for?" Harry stuttered for a moment until he spouted something of needing to return a book he borrowed. Shaking his head, Severus did chuckle this time.

"Harry, please you're dating a Slytherin now and I am sure Draco has taught you how to lie better than that." Harry seemed to have lit up brighter than the Christmas trees Hagrid brings in every year.

"How- who- why- we aren't - I mean I'm not…." Covering his mouth Severus tried very hard not to laugh outside his classroom or it would ruin his image of being the mean and scary potions professor for anyone else who was wandering around. Running his hand through his hair Harry let out a groan and looked at his teacher in despair.

"Two questions, how did you know and how long have you known?" Looking back to make sure Draco was still asleep, Severus motioned for Harry to enter the classroom and moved them into his private room.

"Draco came to me two weeks after _you_ started getting ill and requested some potions from me to alleviate nausea and considering that was four weeks ago I have known about you two for four weeks." Harry had maintained the redness in his cheeks and kept his head down looking intently at the floor.

"Thank you, for the potions." Severus shrugged.

"You know I care for you both, you more so than my idiot godson." Harry chuckled at that and raised his head a bit.

"Also thank you for what you did that day." Severus hummed for moment remembering the day in question. Looking sideways at the boy he gave him a stern look.

"How is the relationship with Weasley, improved?" Harry gave a slight nod. Severus returned it.

"Good, in times like these one needs friends - do they know about this?" He gestured to the door leading back to the classroom. Harry's face flared and he nodded vigorously.

"Curiosity isn't a sin but when it come to you Harry, there are times I wish it was banned - how did they find out?" Harry looked away to the side and muttered something. Harry felt the weight of a heated glare and repeated what he said.

"I walked into the common room wearing Draco's robe and Ron noticed." Severus could only stare at the boy as they stood. Letting it sink in for a moment, the potions master folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into his desk. The boy could feel the man's gaze wander over him in speculation.

"And why were you wearing Draco's robe Mr. Potter." Harry flinched at the suspicious tone in the older man's voice.

"Um…"

"'Um' is not an answer, Harry do we have to have a talk about the lion and the lamb." Harry's head shot up at that with wide, frightened eyes looking at the man. Shaking his head Harry pleaded with the man to show mercy.

"Oh, Merlin no - please twice was enough! Please no, Ron's already given me the 'talk' and so had Hermione, with pictures!"

'_Well fifty points to Weasley and 150 to Granger for scaring the boy.'_ Severus huffed and stood straight. It's already been thirty minutes since Harry's arrival. Brushing off invisible dirt, Severus went to Harry and looked him straight in the eye.

"You know I love you, I love Draco as well but I did not raise him as I have you." Harry nodded before giving the man he thought of as a father a hug.

"I know, I love you too - though please, please, please don't give me the talk." Severus did let out a laugh at that and ruffled the boy's hair.

"One would think that after living with me and dating a Slytherin you would be better at hiding your emotions."

"One would think that, yet let us not forget that I am a gryffin." Moving away from each other and back towards the room that housed a sleeping dragon, Severus glanced sideways at his charge, a wry smirk appearing. Opening the door, Harry heard his adoptive father's remark.

"Or a hufflepuff."

"Oi-" Harry's own response was cut off by another voice.

"Finally someone else sees it!" Both Severus and Harry turn to see a paper free desk and wide awake Draco, who was sitting on the table with a potions book in hand. Smiling he hopped off the table and moved to envelope Harry in a hug.

"I thought I was the only one who saw him as a hufflepuff." Draco smiled up at his godfather before letting go of his lover.

"I'm still here you know."

"We know." Draco and Severus answered at the same time. Severus smiled at the pair as Harry fussed over Draco's crooked collar. Rolling his eyes Draco simply pulled Harry in closer.

"Well, detention is over and I am assuming well past curfew," Draco glanced at Harry before laying his head down on his shoulder. "Want to sleep over, tomorrows a Saturday." Severus cleared his throat and glared at his godson.

"Dad, we're just going to sleep." Harry moaned out.

"Right, just like your godfather Sirius only wanted to sleep." Two pairs of eyes widened comically at that.

"Ew, dad that's my godfather-"

"And my uncle!"

"That you're talking about!" Severus looked at the pair knowingly.

"Right, nope - you, young man will be staying with me tonight and TOMORROW you both may go to Hogsmeade or wherever your little hearts desire. Until then we shall retire to our SEPARATE rooms." Severus announced as he ushered both boys through his classroom and towards Slytherin house.

"But dad-"

"Uncle Sev-"

"I will not be made a Pop-pop during my son's fourth year of school." Draco's complaints instantly died down, and now questions arose from Harry of what he means by that. It took a moment for him to realize that there were still certain aspects of wizard life that he had yet to share with his boy.

'_Well, there is no way in hell I am telling him that bit of history - perhaps I should send Sirius an owl?'_


End file.
